In the field of double-barrelled shotguns, the barrels being positioned either side by side or one over the other, there are already known several trigger mechanisms, hereinafter referred to as monotrigger mechanisms, with two hammers, corresponding to the two barrels of the gun, and with a single trigger, for controlling, through levers and preloaded springs, the disengagement of the cocked hammers.
In the conventional arrangements, the elements of a monotrigger mechanism are premounted on a support, hereinafter referred to as the underguard, which is applicable to the lower portion of the breech of a gun, in correspondence with a suitable opening or slit. The position mounting of the underguard and, consequently, of the monotrigger mechanism is normally achieved, on one hand, by engaging the front end of the underguard in a complementary seat provided in the breech and, on the other hand, by attaching the tail end of the underguard to the breech by means of a spine, a screw or other similar fastener, more or less complex.
The above allows the assembling and disassembling, as a unit, of the monotrigger mechanism on a gun. However, the present systems of positioning of the monotrigger mechanisms are neither simple, nor user friendly, as it would also be desirable in order to eliminate the need of having to employ tools in the process.
To the monotrigger mechanism is, usually also associated a safety sled which is mounted and is slidable on the upper portion of the breech of the gun and has a portion thereof that is intended to interfere with a member of the monotrigger mechanism, so as to prevent the use of the latter when the gun is in position of safety.